Aptitude Test
by Shimmer1093
Summary: Becky is about to take her aptitude test, but determining which faction she really belongs in may not be all that easy. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day. The day where I find out which faction I am most suited for. Even though I am still in Amity, the aptitude test I am about to take will tell me where I really belong. It could be Candor the Honest, Amity the Peaceful, Dauntless the Brave, Abnegation the Selfless, or Erudite the Intelligent. I haven't given much thought to which faction I would choose or even like to be in. I've liked living with the Amity, so that's probably why the other factions haven't been on my mind.

When I get to school, you'd think that the place was on fire. Everyone scrambling around, trying to get to the places they need to go. The looks on their faces range from excited, to terrified, to just plain confused. I can't help but laugh when one boy wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking and slammed right into a pole in the middle of the hall. That wasn't very nice of me to laugh—the Amity don't make fun of others people's discomfort. Maybe I'm not meant for Amity.

Halfway through the day everyone is sent to the cafeteria and assigned to sit with the people from their current faction. I go sit with the Amity and find my friend Mia waving at me to join her. Like all Amity, she is very peppy and full of life.

"Hey Becky! Oh gosh, I'm pretty nervous about this test, I have no idea what's going to happen," Mia says with a mix of thrill and dread.

"Don't worry, Mia. You'll be just fine. Everyone will," I say as calmly as I can. I'm not quite sure what will happen during the test, but it can't be too bad or we wouldn't be allowed to go through it. I try to reassure Mia as best I can.

"They'll probably just have us answer some questions or fill out some papers. No big deal."

Only that what we are about to do _is_ a big deal because it decides our entire lives. What happens in the next couple of hours will determine who we will become, or at least try our best to become. If we are to fail our new factions, if that's what we choose to do, we are thrown out and left with nothing—become factionless. The thought sends shivers up my spine. I have always known love and kindness and have never been without a real home. If I were to become factionless, I doubt I would ever see anything like that again. I must keep my focus if I want to make it through initiation, no matter which faction's it is.

After about 30 minutes of small talk, the next round of students is called in to take the test, and my name is announced. I, along with a boy from Amity named Robbie Miller make my way out of the cafeteria and into the room assigned to me. Just before I go in, I look at Robbie who then looks at me, and we give each other kind and supportive smiles. We then turn our heads and walk into our rooms.

When I close the door behind me, I see what seems to be a dentist chair waiting in front of me, but I know that's not what it is for. When I take my attention off of the chair, I see a middle-aged woman with long brown hair tied up in a bun give me a small smile.

"Hello, my name is Karen. Please have a seat," she says softly.

I do as I'm told and slide myself into place on the chair. As I sit in place and try to clear my head, Karen busies herself with a machine to my right. She pushes buttons and connects wires that I don't know the workings of at all. Karen wears a plain gray sweater and a knee length skirt, custom attire for the Abnegation. Many of the Abnegation volunteer to do the aptitude tests because in their faction volunteer work is a daily responsibility.

Once she is done with all of the arrangements, she attaches wires to my head and chest and tells me to drink a glass of liquid that looks unfamiliar to me. It is a light blue and emits an almost sweet odor. At first I'm hesitant to drink it, but I know I have to and gulp it down. After a few seconds, my eyes become heavy and I drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

When I open my eyes, I find that I'm back in the cafeteria, but no one is there. I'm sitting in a seat of the only table left. What's going on? Had the test ended already? It couldn't have, because in front of me are a piece of cheese and a very dangerous looking knife.

After I get a good look at the things in front of me, I hear a women say, "Choose."

I didn't have a very good breakfast today, so I pick up the cheese and pop it into my mouth, enjoying the treat. After I finish the cheese, the table disappears and I hear a menacing noise coming from behind me. I turn around to see that a vicious looking dog has its back arched, ready to pounce. I really wish I hadn't eaten that cheese…

I can't run away, because the dog would chase after me and get me for sure. If I stay where I am, I leave myself completely vulnerable and become prey to the dog. I try to decide as fast as I can, weigh my options before it's too late. I choose to stay where I am, but try not to look at the dog. I heard somewhere that looking a dog in the eye presents a challenge, and that's the last thing I want.

As quickly as I make up my mind, the dog comes creeping up on me, growling and snarling as it walks. I do my best not to breathe too heavily or look at the dog, but I can't help my racing heart. As the dog inches up on me, I know I'm in trouble, but still stand my ground. When the dog is just a foot away from me, I see a little girl no older than 5 approach the dog.

"Oh, doggy!" she says with delight.

Oh no, if that dog gets a hold of her it will rip her to shreds; I can't let that happen. Instinct instead of sheer will sends me running after the dog that is now chasing after the girl. As soon as I reach the dog, I jump on it and we both come crashing down on the ground. I hadn't realized that I had my eyes shut until I open them and find that I am on a bus.

Now that I am on, I decide to find a place to sit. As I walk down the aisle, I'm stopped by a man who is reading a newspaper. He wears a ratted top hat and the paper that he reads is covered in grime.

"Do you know this man?" he asks curiously.

He shows me a wanted poster of a man who looks familiar to me. I think I've seen him walking in Amity headquarters a couple of times before. Amity does not have much security around our faction at all, so if he wanted to get in, he surely could have.

"Um," is all I can say at the moment. "He looks familiar," I say unconfidently. Even with my doubt, I still think I have seen him before, so it's not a lie.

"Thank you," he says with a smile.

After the man on the bus disappears, I shift into darkness and am presented with no more.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back in the testing room, and when I look down I notice that my hands are shaking. The room seems so much brighter now that the test is finally over, and I have trouble adjusting my eyes.

Karen stares at me with a flushed face, her mouth hanging slightly open. She shakes her head a few times before she can speak.

"Welcome back", she stutters as she takes off all the wires from my head and chest.

What's wrong? Did I somehow fail the test, or do something horribly wrong? I try not to think of too many possibilities—it would just add to my already nervous state.

I look over at Karen, whose lips are pressed together, and eyes have a worrisome look in them. She sits in the chair next to me, folds her hands, and places them in her lap. She looks at me sheepishly, and I get a horrible sensation in my stomach.

"Rebecca," she says softly. Rebecca is my real name, but everyone in Amity calls me Becky. It's cuter that way.

"Rebecca your results are inconclusive," she says a little too rushed and nervous for my liking. Inconclusive, what is that supposed to me? Whatever it is, it can't be good, because she's looking at me as if I were a monster.

"When told to choose between the knife and cheese, you showed Amity by picking up the cheese. You showed both Erudite and Dauntless when you stood your ground as the vicious dog approached you. Throwing yourself at the dog to protect the girl showed Abnegation. Then you told the truth to the man on the bus which demonstrates Candor. So, with all that said, you show aptitude for all five factions," she says as steadily as she can.

I have aptitude for all _five_ factions. How is that even possible? Well, it obviously is because I just proved it.

"Rebecca, there's something you have to understand," Karen tells me. She looks directly into my eyes, and I know she's being serious.

"People with your kind of result are known as the divergent, and it is very, _very_ important that no one knows about this. If anyone, including your family and friends were to find out, you would be in extreme trouble. If you want to stay safe, you will not tell anyone about your true result," Karen tells me with profound solemnness.

"Why not?" I ask.

"That is something you never want to find out," and the tone of her voice tells me that questioning is over.

I feel my eyes go wide, and my mouth drop slightly. Karen must realize how terrified I am, so she quickly tries to change the mood.

She gives me a small smile and helps me up from the chair. "I just want to make sure that nothing bad will ever happen to you. You must keep quiet in order to stay safe. I have a friend from Erudite that will help me change your result to Amity. She is a very trusted friend of mine who I know will keep this a secret—she has known several divergent people herself." And with that, she sends me off.

There are five factions to choose from, and I have the qualities of them all. How am I supposed to pick the right faction for me when I'm told that I am suited for all of them? Maybe that will make things easier, because no matter which one I pick, I will fit in. Then again, it can make things harder because I have no idea which faction I belong to most.

As I walk home, so many questions run through my head, but I am unable to answer any of them. Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony, and I'm even more confused of which faction to pick now than I was before I took the aptitude test. Whichever one I go with, it will determine my future, my life. Being divergent is both dangerous _and_ confusing.

I have to weigh my decisions carefully, and make the best choice for me. If I don't, I could end up living in a faction that I am unhappy with, and that's the last thing I want.


	4. Chapter 4

As I walk home, I don't pay much attention to where I'm going. The only thing on my mind is the fact that my results came back inconclusive and I'm going to be in terrible danger for the rest of my life. Even as I travel along the cookie cutter neighborhood that is my home, I can't help but feel uneasy as I take in all of the information I've gotten from today.

I walk up the path that leads to my yellow and white home and open the door. My mom is sitting by herself in her favorite plush chair by the fireplace. My father is still at work at the hospital where he is a doctor.

As soon as I walk into the living room and set my backpack down, she calls out my name, "Becky! I'm so glad you're home. Tell my how everything went." My mom doesn't work during the day because my dad makes enough money for the entire family and he's more than happy to provide for everyone. He shouldn't be home for another couple of hours so I won't have to worry about his questions until later.

"Hi mom," I say as calmly as I can, not wanting to frighten her. "Everything went just fine, but I'm really tired and I think I'll go upstairs and a nap." The last thing I want is for her to think that something is wrong and to question me like there's no tomorrow.

She must sense some deception in my voice because she asks, "Oh, honey, why don't you stay down here and I'll make you something to eat. It'll calm you down and we can talk more about your test." Those were close to the last words I wanted to hear from her and I couldn't test my luck any more than it already had been.

"Thanks, mom, but I really just want to go upstairs and rest. I'm not feeling well and I just want to think about everything."

She gives me a worried look but nods her head in approval and lets me go. I hate lying to her, but I could never tell her what really happened—it would be too much for both of us.

As I scale up the stairs to my room, my little sister Jenna walks out if her room and gives me a huge smile. It fades away as soon as she sees the expression on my face, something between confusion and hurt. She must know something is wrong because instead of hugging me and congratulating me on my test, she slowly nods her head and gives me a weary smile. I try my best to return the smile, but even I can tell it's half-hearted.

I shuffle into my room and shut the wooden door behind me. As I crawl into bed and try to clear my mind, I fall asleep hoping for a better tomorrow and a better future.

**Author's Note: I added this new chapter just for the guest who asked me and if you like it I'll add more and more! **


End file.
